El poder de Mukahi
by AmanthaB
Summary: [Oshitari/Hiyoshi/Mukahi] En realidad, lo sospecharon desde el principio, siempre supieron que algo debía tener.


**El poder de Mukahi**  
 _A Prince of Tennis fanfiction by AmanthaB._

 **Escrito para** : 30vicios.  
 **Personaje(s)** : Oshitari Yûshi/Hiyoshi Wakashi/Mukahi Gakuto.  
 **Advertencias** : Shonen-Ai. Muy pero muy leve OoC (en Gakuto, posiblemente, aunque sinceramente diré que no es tan errada mi opinión sobre el, jeje). ¿AU? No se mencionan cosas de la serie.

* * *

Odiaban aquello. De verdad que sí, lo odiaban. Siempre supieron desde el inicio que aquello era extraño y que posiblemente terminarían perdiendo aunque nunca sospecharon a que nivel. Cuando ambos formaban una relación tranquila y apasionada nunca tenían problemas, luego se unió el otro a la relación y tampoco hubo muchos problemas hasta que se dieron cuenta del poder que tenía aquel ser sobre ellos. Se veía siempre inocente, con esa sonrisa tan característica suya, ¿cómo iban a imaginar que detrás de esa sonrisa existía mucho más? Pensaban siempre que él sonreía sin destinatario, simplemente sonreía porque le hacía feliz hacerlo pero… No. Con el tiempo, habían alcanzado a comprender los diferentes alcances de la sonrisa escalofriante de su novio. Nunca creyeron que pudiese alguien compararse a Fuji Syusuke, e incluso si lo pensaron hubiesen apostado porque otra persona fuese aquella; pero que equivocados estaban, ahora comprendían el hecho de que siempre su novio hubiese sonreído y dicho más de una vez: 'No os fieis de las apariencias, son las que más engañan'. ¡Les había querido advertir! Y ellos no le habían hecho caso, era su culpa lo que ocurría en aquel momento. Por haber hecho oídos sordos a lo que su novio les decía con tanta convicción.  
— Quiero un helado de piña— se oyó una voz, rompiendo la comunicación que dos jóvenes tenían solo mirándose— Yûshi. Wakashi. ¿Me compran uno?— los mencionados miraron a su novio: Gakuto Mukahi y observaron la sonrisa que les dedicaba, tan inocente y hermosa, esa sonrisa que les ponía a sus pies rápidamente.  
— Claro, vamos— sonrió Oshitari, olvidando por completo la reflexión anterior. Hiyoshi también había asentido acompañando las palabras del peliazul, ambos tomaron cada uno un brazo de Gakuto y le llevaron a una de las heladerías favoritas del chico con cabellos color cereza. Gakuto sonrió de medio lado y se dejó guiar, dando las gracias a la influencia que tenía sobre sus novios, la que les impedía ver lo perdidos que ya estaban.

Ellos también eran unos idiotas. Porque caían a cada sonrisa del mayor de los tres, que sorprendentemente se veía de hecho como el menor. Ninguno de los dos podía resistirse a la sonrisa y las palabras que salían de la boca de Mukahi, podían apostar entre ellos a que incluso si el mayor les pedía que saltasen de un edificio así se haría porque querían ver feliz a su novio. Ellos hacían el papel dominante en la relación, mientras que Gakuto era siempre el pasivo sin posibilidad ni ganas de cambiar esa posición (según él, se sentía muy bien), sin embargo los realmente dominados eran justamente ellos. Porque Gakuto les tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano y ellos ni siquiera se daban cuenta. O quizás en realidad lo tenían muy claro pero no había mucho que hacer por ese hecho. Se había resignado en algún momento a luchar contra la influencia de Mukahi sobre ellos, ahora simplemente hacían caso a cada pequeño capricho que se le ocurriese a Gakuto. Desde los helados mínimos de las heladerías hasta las salidas a lugares lejanos y apartados que se le antojaban cuando 'La escuela le sobrepasaba'; sabían que estaba mal mimarlo tanto, de verdad que sí, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra cosa bien diferente evitarlo. A esas alturas, estaban acostumbrados a que cuando Gakuto llegase a ellos y les sonriese pidiéndoles quien sabe qué cosa aquella vez, ellos obedecerían como esclavos al mandato de su amo. No muy diferente a la realidad.  
— Yûshi, Wakashi, quiero que me hagan el amor— pero, ciertamente, había cosas que cumplían felizmente. Porque cuando Gakuto llegaba a pedirles algo, no había más opción que cumplir, aunque habían cosas que cumplían con felicidad y satisfacción.  
 _Como hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer, hasta que Gakuto y su influencia sobre ellos dijese basta._

* * *

Espero que os gustase~


End file.
